


Larry if they were two single dads who meet at Target

by Larryssunflower



Category: One Direction
Genre: Hope you like it!, I felt inspired lol, I thought this was cute, M/M, based on a super cute concept post i saw on @larrys.gay.thoughts instagram page!, mutual pining of course, one parter, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryssunflower/pseuds/Larryssunflower
Summary: I finally make it to my first errand of today, Target. I need to get Leslie some new clothes and groceries for the next week. I deftly pull into a parking spot behind an old looking yellow car, switching the gear to park. As soon as I step off of the brake, the van suddenly lurches forward, bumping right into the expensive car. “SHIT!” I curse, quickly braking and making sure it’s actually in park this time. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” I mutter under my breath quickly, panic rising within me.I see a figure in the car jumping in panic and moving around, probably getting out to beat me up. I cringe, trying to prepare myself for the angry fifty-year-old man that’s going to sue me into oblivion. Those are the kind of men who drive cars like that. I open the door, and get down, my hands shaking. The door to the yellow car pops open and out steps, and a long, black, skinny jean clad leg with... Chelsea boots?or the fic where Harry and Louis are two hot single dads who meet each other in the Target parking lot and fall in love





	Larry if they were two single dads who meet at Target

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I took this from the concept that is the picture below! I hope I met your expectations and that you like it as much as I am proud of it!

 

 Louis' Pov:

 

“Daddy!” Leslie sings from the backseat of the minivan, struggling against her car seat. I sigh, looking at her through the rearview mirror. “Yes, Les?” I ask, and she groans exasperatedly and dramatically, and I can’t help chuckling. “I don’t want to goooooo!” She cries, making me shake my head. “Come on Leslie, you know need to go to school, I thought you liked Ms. Eleanor?”I ask and she gags. “Ugh? That hag?-“ she groans, and I have to hold back my laughter. “Don’t use that word,” I scold, and she huffs, looking out the window.

We pull up slowly to the small school, and I shift the car in park. “Ready?” I ask, and Leslie groans once again in response. I get out, and walk around the minivan, sliding open the minivan door, and unbuckling her from her seat. I help her get out, grabbing her Star Wars backpack for her. As I turn around, I jump at the woman standing there with a wide smile. “Hello Mr. Tomlinson,” She drawls, biting her lip. I force a friendly smile on my face. “Oh hello Ms. Eleanor,” I nod politely and she giggles. “Oh Leslie, are you ready for school today?” Eleanor asks her in a baby voice, bending down to her level briefly. “Of course not you whore,” Leslie mutters, and Eleanor stutters in shock.

“E-excuse me-“She starts in confusion, and I widen my eyes in warning at Leslie, mouthing the words ‘ _No Peppa Pig_!’ which makes her nod quickly before speaking up with a huge smile. “I said, I’m so excited to learn!” Leslie says quickly with a fake smile, hugging me briefly and running into the school.

I smile with pride as she skips away, her brown pigtails swishing back and forth. Eleanor turns to me. “So we’re finally alone-“ “So sorry! I’ve got to run,” I say quickly, walking away and scrambling into the van, speeding away. God. What an exhausting woman.

—

I finally make it to my first errand of today, Target. I need to get Leslie some new clothes and groceries for the next week. I deftly pull into a parking spot behind an old looking yellow car, switching the gear to park. As soon as I step off of the brake, the van suddenly lurches forward, bumping right into the expensive car. “SHIT!” I curse, quickly braking and making sure it’s _actually_ in Park this time. “ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ ,” I mutter under my breath quickly, panic rising within me.

I see a figure in the car jumping in panic and moving around, probably getting out to beat me up. I cringe, trying to prepare myself for the angry fifty-year-old man that’s going to sue me into oblivion. Those are the kind of men who drive cars like that. I open the door and get down, my hands shaking. The door to the yellow car pops open and out steps, and a long, black, skinny jean clad leg with... Chelsea boots? The man steps out, wearing a denim button-up shirt over a simple white tee, black sunglasses, and his medium length hair clipped up at the front. I suddenly feel like I can’t breathe. The tall man turns to me, a scowl on his face. My heart starts to pound loudly in my chest. _Just pretend he isn’t gorgeous and you’ll get through this_. I tell myself, gulping as the guy looks me up and down. My hand slips and I drop my phone, and bend over quickly, scrambling to get my phone.

“H-hey man I’m so sorry! I thought that-“ I start, stuttering nonstop as I stand up quickly. The man just smiles, dimples poking out from his cheeks. “- it was in park...” I falter, looking up at him.

_god, he’s hot._

“Oh, it’s not a problem! Your car barely even made a dent! It’s all good. I just want to make sure you’re all right,” he says genuinely, his scowl gone and his smile taking up his face. “Are you sure? It looks like a _very_ nice car-“ I start, looking over at the sizable dent. “Why thank you! I had been saving up a long for this baby,” he says, patting the hood with love.

_That’s exactly why you should be pissed at me, you gorgeous idiot._

“I’m sorry man, is there anything I can do? Call my insurance company? Get my license and registration?” I ask, starting back to my minivan. “Maybe just your number?” He asks, a cheeky smile on his face. I’m frozen for a minute. _Did he just-_ “I’m Harry,” he says, reaching his hand out for a shake. I clear my throat, shaking his hand, hoping he doesn’t notice how sweaty my palms are. “Louis,” I say, and he grins, biting his lip. Now I see why Ms. Eleanor bites her lip. On the _right_ people, it is overwhelmingly seductive.

It is on Harry at least.

“Well?” He says, looking at me expectantly. I break out of my small daze, stuttering. “Oh! Oh um- yeah here’s my number uh it’s 083-764-4343,” I say, and Harry grins as he types it into his phone. “I hope I can see you soon... Louis,” He says, saying my name slowly, before stepping back into his nice car, starting it up and driving away. I take me a minute to try to just breathe.

What the fuck just happened?

—- _later that day —-_

I rush into the front doors of the school, grinning from ear to ear. “Daddy!” I hear a familiar voice shout, and I drop to my knees, holding my arms out as Leslie leaps into them, hugging me tightly. “Hey, Les!” I say, hugging her back. “I made a new friend!” She says excitedly, jumping up and down. “Oh really?” I ask, standing up with a grunt.

Damn, I really need to get in shape.

“Oliver!” Leslie shouts over her shoulder, and a little boy runs over, his light brown curls bouncing around as he comes over. “Well hello there Oliver,” I say, and he giggles. “Hi, Leslie’s dad! I like glitter,” he giggles, spurting the random fact about him that all kids do at this age and I notice the gold and pink glitter smeared on his cheeks and forehead. “Are you sure your mommy would like you to have that all over your face?” I ask, and Leslie gasps. “That’s rude Daddy! I‘m the one who put it on!” She says, crossing her arms dejectedly.

Oliver has gone quiet. “I don’t have a mommy,” he says quietly, and my stomach drops. “I’m sorry little guy,” I say, and his face brightens up almost instantly as his eyes wander behind me. “Daddy!” He shouts, and I’m confused for a moment before he runs past me, and I turn, freezing when I see Harry, picking up the small boy, with an exaggerated groan. “Oh, your getting so big!” He says dramatically, making Oliver giggle. His eyebrows furrow and he brings his finger up to touch the glitter on Oliver’s face, and hold my breath, now I’ve gone and done another thing to this man. First his car, and now my kid has smeared glitter all over his.

“I love the glitter Oliver, you look great!” Harry exclaims and Oliver squeals happily. “I wanted to be just like you Daddy! When you went to the Hide parade!” He giggles and Harry smiles. “Pride parade O,” Harry corrects Oliver, tapping his nose. My heart melts in my chest. So he went to Pride... with glitter on his face... interesting.

I can’t help the smile that finds its way onto my face.

Harry puts Oliver down, turning to me. “Huh, small world,” he says, winking. My heart flutters and I laugh awkwardly. “Yeah, uh looks like our kids have bonded,” I say, motioning my heads to our kids who are currently laughing and chasing each other down the hall. “Good thing her dad is cool, otherwise I don’t know if I would allow it,” Harry jokes, a glint in his eye. I scoff, “I’m not sure that crashing into your car is very cool. I still need to pay you back for that by the way,” I say, putting my hands into my jacket pockets.

“Don’t worry about it, Louis. Hey, have a nice night, and I’ll see you here tomorrow yeah? Oliver and I need to get home early tonight,” Harry says, and I nod, blushing at his causality with me. Like we’re friends or something. “Of course! Yeah see you tomorrow mate,” I nod, and he calls Oliver over and they head out, hand in hand. I turn to Leslie. “Ready Les?” I ask, and she nods, a huge grin on her face.

—-A couple weeks later—-

I’m walking into the school, my stomach bubbling with excitement. There’s just something about Harry that is so irresistible to me. I love picking up Leslie not only because I get to see my baby after a long day, but I also get to chat with the most interesting man I know. “Hey, Les!” I grin and she sprints over, a huge smile on her face. Ever since she and Oliver have become friends, she has enjoyed school.

I’m happy that she’s happy now. After a quick hello she runs back over to Oliver, as it is normal for me and Harry to talk for a bit. Before long Harry shows up, looking more beautiful than ever, wearing a floral button up shirt and jeans, pushing his sunglasses up to his head. “Hey Lou,” he grins as he comes up, making my stomach flutter like it always does when he uses that nickname. “H-Hey mate,” I stutter, trying to seem casual as I scold myself for my awkwardness.

We talk for a bit, watching as our kids chase each other around.

“Hey, why don’t the kids have a play date? My house?” Harry suggests, and I turn to him, surprised. Unfortunately, the kids were close enough to hear and rush over excitedly, chanting “playdate! playdate! playdate!” over and over again before I have a chance to agree.

Harry coughs, “Uh- as long as your wife is okay with it?” Harry asks, shuffling slightly. He’s never really asked me about that before. “Oh, I don’t have a wife,” I say, and Harry nods. “Husband?” He asks, and my stomach flips as I blush, clearing my throat. “Um- not yet,” I say, laughing awkwardly. At my words, Harry’s face lights up. “Playdate it is!”

—-

We pull up to a nice modern looking home and I feel out of place in my beige minivan. “Let’s go!” Leslie says impatiently, making me chuckle. “Okay, okay,” I say, turning off the engine and stepping out. I help Leslie out and turn to see Harry opening the door to his house. Leslie runs up to Oliver and the minute Harry opens the door, they both burst in, giggling.

Harry just turns to me, an amused smile on his face. We both head inside to the nice house, and I he closes the door behind us. “Be careful Les!” I shout after her before turning back to Harry. “You have a beautiful home,” I say in awe, looking around at the high ceilings and large windows. “Thank you, I just got pretty lucky with this place,” he says, walking forward. I follow him, feeling embarrassed. I hope he never sees my small messy house.

Harry walks over to the living room where he sits down. I follow, sitting down a bit away from him. “Again, Harry I’m so sorry about your car, I really-“ Harry cuts me off, an amused look on his face. “It’s really okay Lou, I don’t know why you keep bringing it up,” he chuckles, making me widen my eyes. “I crashed into your super nice car! I still feel terrible!” I say, and he just smiles. “It’s just a car, Louis. I already got it fixed,” he says, taking me aback. “What? Really?” I ask, and he nods. “It’s just a thing, Lou, you can always replace things, I’m just glad no one got hurt,” he says, and I seem to fall for this sappy man even more.

“You know, I’m surprised I never saw you before at the school, I mean, I feel like I would have remembered you,” I say, making his mouth quirk into a smile. I realize what I just said and my face heats up and my eyes widen in embarrassment.

_Good going, Louis! Making yourself look like an idiot!_

Harry chuckles. “Well, we actually just moved here the day we met,” he says and I glance over and spot boxes around the house. “That would make sense yeah,” I say, nodding and turning back to the grinning man in front of me. “So what do you do?” He asks, and I clear my throat. “I’m uh- trying to become a writer,” I say sheepishly and he grins. I might just not tell him that I’m working part-time at the grocery store to actually support Leslie and me.

“Oh! What type of books do you write?” He asks, shuffling forward in interest. “Oh, well I kind of a mix of mystery and action,” I tell him, starting to describe one of the books I’m working on. It seems like we talk for hours, laughing and getting along great. Before I know it, the sun has set. We make a quick healthy dinner for the kids- Les looks confused as she turns a leaf of kale in her hands- and then we let them hang out a bit more because the second I suggested leaving Leslie just threw a fit. The little devils are now upstairs, while Harry and I are in the living room, drinking beers by the lit fireplace.

“So, what’s the story with you and Leslie?” Harry asks tentatively, sipping his beer. I sigh, looking down. “Well, I had this girlfriend in high school, Brianna. We were super young, but we thought we were in love. Like all teenagers I guess. We uh stayed together all four years of high school, but I knew it wasn’t right, and I didn’t feel the same for her. I was starting to struggle with my sexuality, but then she got pregnant,” I say, and Harry nods along, watching me intently, the fireplace casting a warm ray of light across his lovely face.

I take a shaky breath. “We kept the baby, and a year later she got up and left. After I told Brianna that I was gay,she threw a fit and said she wanted to live her life like a normal twenty-year-old and never came back. Since then it’s just been me and Les,” I say, and Harry lets out a sigh. “I’m so sorry Louis. That must have been really hard for you both,” He says, his eyebrows knit together. “Yeah, it was tough. But I’m glad though, Brianna wasn’t always the best influence for Leslie. Leslie barely even remembers her anyway,” I shrug, taking a swig of my beer.

“Well, what about you? And Oliver? He looks just like you,” I say with a grin. Harry smiles, looking down. “He um- actually isn’t mine. He’s my sister’s,” He says, and I just nod, letting him continue after a deep breath. “Gemma, my sister, and her husband died in a car accident about four years ago. Oliver was only two and I was watching him for the weekend. I took custody mainly because of my own guilt, I felt like I needed too,” He says quietly. “That’s amazing of you,” I say softly, and he looks up. “I mean, Oliver isn’t yours yet you took him in without hesitation. Not to mention the fact that you are a great dad!” I say, making him smile up at me, his eyes bright. We are silent for a moment, the only sound being the crickets outside.

Harry breaks the silence with a short giggle, taking me by surprise. “Oh look at us, a pair of pathetic single dads drinking and talking about our woes,” he says, giggling softly. I look at him for a moment, watching him sway softly in his seat. “Are you drunk?” I ask him amusedly, a smile forming on my face. His cheeks redden and he shakes his head. “No! I-I only had like two beers,” he says innocently. I snort. “You’re such a lightweight!” I say, and he covers his face with both of his large hands in embarrassment. “Ah! No I’m not!” He says defensively. I grin, feeling a bit tipsy myself. I grab his hands from his face, making him widen his eyes at me. “You’re so cute,” I breathe, and his cheeks redden, as he grins.

“No ‘m not,” he says bashfully, looking to the side. My heart pounds as I look at the gorgeous man in front of me, his cheeks red and his hair falling in front of his beautiful green eyes. “You’re cuter,” He says quietly, a grin tugging at his lips. I snort, “I am not cute,” I shake my head. He scrunches his face up. “Yes, you are! You’re so small but- but your personality is soo Big! You’re probably the best dad ever, with the brightest blue eyes I think I’ve ever seen, and don’t even get me started on your legs!” He stammers, his eyes wide in sincerity. I just laugh at this ridiculous man in front of me, feeling happier than I have in months. I don’t even know what to say to him, and we just look at each other for what feels like an hour. My eyes scan slowly over his sculpted face, his stubble that is starting to show on his chin and jawline, his rosy cheeks, his large pupils surrounded by a sliver of green, his lovely brown curls that frame his face perfectly. Fuck, I am _head over heels_ for this man. I feel myself getting lost in his eyes, barely breathing.

Our staring session is interrupted by a sudden sound behind us. I whirl around and see Leslie and Oliver staring at us from around the corner. When they see me, they both squeal and laugh hysterically as they sprint away. “Daddy and Daddy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage...” they trail off as they run farther away in the house. “Oh my god,” I say, covering up my heated face, trying to ignore my heart going a million miles an hour. I hear a soft “Lou,” and I freeze, moving my finger to look over at Harry, who is smiling softly.

“Y-Yeah?” I say quietly. He scoots closer to me, grabbing my hands from my face. He doesn’t let my hands go, and every second I feel another rush of electricity from our skin to skin contact. “It seems as though our children may have caught on,” He says with a small, nervous smile, and I bring my eyebrows together in confusion. “Caught onto what-“ I start but he just smirks at me. “Maybe my incessant flirting? Maybe that every time I see you, I don’t dare look anywhere else? Maybe that I have a huge and obvious crush on you?” He breathes, a huge grin on his face.

“W-What? You h-have a crush on me?” I ask, my eyes wide. “Yes! How obvious do I need to be Lou?” He implores, his tone sincere as he looks into my eyes. My heart thuds in my chest and my eyes wander down to his lips. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and it’s too much. I need him. I suddenly lean forward, pressing my lips to his. He doesn’t respond for a second, letting out a surprised noise from the back of his throat.

He quickly kisses back, pushing back and putting his hand at the back of my neck. I feel like I’m floating and the only thing holding me down to earth is the feeling of his mouth finally against mine. We slowly part, breathing heavily. He grins as he looks at me and I can help smiling as well. “Can’t wait to see the look on Ms. Eleanor’s face when she sees us together,” Harry says cheekily, and I snort. “What?” I ask and he rolls his eyes. “Okay, you _have_ to know she has the hots for you!” He laughs and I bring my hand up to my mouth in shock. He chuckles at me, “God, You really have a hard time realizing people’s feelings huh?” He says amusedly, and I scoff, my face burning, still not being able to take the smile off my face.

 

-end-

 

I hope you guys liked it! I'm not sure but I think I followed the concept well enough lol

 


End file.
